


More

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to a VinList Finish the Story Challenge.The first paragraph was written by TeriH.





	More

_The noonday sun shone down through a green canopy of Aspen leaves, its warm beams flitting across the lush undergrowth. Vin, eyes closed, lay quietly in the tall grass as the sun’s warmth danced across his face. He listened to the calming sounds of nature that surrounded him. The call of birds, the rustle of a small creature through grass, squirrels scampering tree to tree, and the soft tumble of water in the nearby stream. Moments like this, as his ma had told him, were too far and few between and needed to be treasured._

*****

She had been right. It was those moments that provided sustenance, both for his body and his soul. 

Allowing him to leave his past behind.

Giving him the strength to go on.

It wasn’t an easy life, that of a bounty hunter. Always on the move, on the alert, hoping for a peaceful surrender but fully prepared to kill or be killed. 

He wasn’t complaining, though. It was a good living, and if he managed to have clothes on his back, food to eat, and a few dollars in his pocket at the end of the day, that was all he really needed. 

Or so he told himself. 

He sighed. There were times, he had to admit, when he wondered if there would ever be more to his life. 

More to spending his days on the trail, tracking wanted men. More to living life alone, without family or friend. 

Just… more…

He blew out a breath, pushing those thoughts away, and got to his feet.

He could think about those things later. For now, he had a job to do.

So he mounted his horse, and turned him toward the south.

Heading for Tascosa, and a bandit named Eli Joe.


End file.
